Inamoto et al. describe in “Intermediate view generation of soccer scene from multiple videos”, IEEE 2002, a method for generating an intermediate view of a soccer scene taken by multiple video cameras. In the method described, the soccer scene is classified into dynamic regions, a field region, and a background region. Using epipolar geometry in the first region and homography in the second one, dense correspondence is obtained to interpolate views. For the third region, partial area images are extracted from the panoramic image compounded from the background of multiple views. Finally synthesizing them completes intermediate view images of the whole object. By applying this method to actual scenes of a soccer match captured at the stadium, Inamoto et al. succeeded in generating natural intermediate view videos.